O The Possibilities
by CreativeButterflyWhichCan'tFLy
Summary: What would you do if you were a pawn of the Valar? . . . . PWP . . . . . for now


**A/N**:  I've always wanted to do a Mary Sue, so read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**:  Middle Earth, elves, and other Tolkien related stuff do not belong to me.

**Summery: **What would you do if you were a pawn of the Valar? . . . . PWP . . . . .  for now

**A/N 2:  **I want to make it clear to everybody that my main character is a Jessica Alba look alike.  (I just think she's very pretty.)  I got the idea after seeing her movie previews and wondered what it would be like if she got trapped in Middle Earth, with super abilities from Dark Angel and great dance skills . . . . . anyways read and enjoy.  (P.S.  She was born with minor abilities, but got tested on as a child to enhance them and the memories of the tests have somehow been repressed.)****

**O . . . The Possibilities . . . .**

**~****©~**

When I get out of bed, my body feels rested.  But isn't that to be expected?  Aren't I supposed to feel refreshed and complete once I get out of bed?

_I suppose. . ._

So I get out of bed (feeling rested) and head to the bathroom to do some toiletries.

On the way, I pick up my old thin flannel robe and drape it over my shoulders.  

_Never can be too modest._  I secretly jest to myself, knowing full well that I am a self proclaimed nudist.  Nevertheless, my sleeping attire has drastically changed since I first became roommates with my best friend, partly because I have a rare tendency to sleep walk.  So instead of going to bed naked, I now wear an assortment of tiny t-shirts with matching panties.

When I am finished with washing my face and brushing my teeth, I begin to make my way to the kitchen to start breakfast.  

As usual, the kitchen is a mess and it is up to me to clean it up.  Used pots and pans are scattered all over the stove.  Dishes from last night's party still occupy the dirty sink and a couple of roaches scurry across the tiled floor as I turn on the fluorescent light.

"Nasty, nasty, nasty," I moan to myself while reaching for a clean dishcloth. 

"You're just saying that because you're jealous that you weren't invited to the party," I don't have to turn around to know who is talking to me.  I take off my robe, toss it over the nearest chair and begin to wash a couple of dirty dishes.  "We had a good time, as you can apparently see."  I can sense him gesturing to a homemade bong, several discarded pizza boxes and a couple dozen empty beer bottles scattered around the small room.  "You have every right to be jealous."

"Yeah I'm jealous, but not because of the party," I turn around from the sink to clash gazes with my roommate.  "I'm jealous of the blonde that got the opportunity to share your bed last night."

Kyle only smirks, his sexy smirk, and saunters to me. . . . with only a towel covering his lower half.  As he makes his way, his eyes wonder shamelessly down my body and I subconsciously bite my bottom lip.  I know what he wants; it's what he always wants.  Hell, it's what _I_ always want.

Taking advantage of the situation, I do the same to him.  Starting at the top, I glimpse over the sharp planes of his face.  Nicely arched cinnamon eyebrows, dark chocolate eyes framed by unusually long eyelashes, a well-defined roman nose; not too big not too small.  Ruby red heart shaped lips, slightly parted and a small goatee.

Traveling down, my eyes take in a pair of tanned broad shoulders, roped with cords of muscle and a chiseled chest, peppered with light brown hair winding its way down into the pastel towel.  Sinewy arms glide back and forth as he saunters towards me.  When he reaches his destination, he takes one of them and places it on my hip.

"Jessica, you are so hot,"  he breathes as he bends his head to kiss my neck.  At the feel of his scorching lips on my skin, I gasp and grip his shoulders tightly.  I'm not surprised that he aimed for my neck, for it is his favorite feature: long and graceful and almost sinfully sensitive.  "I am going to make you scream."  He then lifts me onto the sink.

_How could someone so desirable come to be my best friend?_  I think absent mindedly as Kyle continues his deliciously brutal assault on my delicate skin.  I moan a little bit more before I make my move.

"I'm glad we finally decided to become friends with benefits,"  I moan in his ear as my hand snakes down his chest to rest on the top of his towel.  "Do you want me?"  I ask, teasing his ear relentlessly with my tongue.  When I don't get a response, I dart my tongue in and out his canal and lightly blow.  "Answer my question," I demand, parting his towel and letting it fall to the floor.  He anxiously pulls away from my grasp.

"Didn't I say that _I'm_ going to be the one that makes _you_ scream?"  He growls.

I merely ignore him, jump down from the counter and begin to undress.  I take my time, pulling my tank top over my head and throwing it in his direction.  I show him my breasts briefly before covering them with my left arm and turning around to glance at him over my shoulder.

"So now you're shy?" He suggests behind my back.  I only shrug and continue with my strip tease.

With my back facing him I seductively bend over to slide my underwear over my hips.  I hear his soft intake of air and grin madly to myself, still bent over.

"Do you see anything you like?"  I inquire while grabbing the kitchen counter, slightly parting my legs and arching my back.

"You're body is amazing," He reaches for me, I avoid his grasp by leaning forward and arching my back a little bit more.  Being in such an awkward position would have any normal person grimacing in pain, but I'm not a normal person.  This position only turns me on.

I can feel his frown burning into my back. "Do you think that I'm going to let you get it that easy?"  I say still covering my breast with my arm.  I turn my head slightly to catch a glimpse of his face.  He is definitely wearing a frown, along with a puzzled expression.  "What's the matter baby, cat got your tongue?"

His confused expression dissipates and another one of his sexy grins touches his ripe lips.  He replies, "almost," while bending over to apply butterfly kisses to my inner thighs.

~*~

_two hours later . . ._

Two bodies, tangled and sweaty, limply rest on a dirty kitchen floor.

"Wow.  I mean . . . wow."

"Yeah, that was some workout,"  I brush a couple of lose strands of hair from my eyes.  "We should try it again sometime."  I look at Kyle for a second, briefly wondering what happened to the girl that was in his bed last night.  _I know that she is still here; I can practically hear her snoring_. After the second has past, I try to disentangle my limbs from his.  "But in the mean time, I gotta go to the studio.  You know, I got all them chil'ens to teach."  He chuckles at my failed attempt of a southern drawl and begins to smooth his hair.  I start to crawl and reach for my discarded clothes, but he stops me.

"Wait Jessica,"  he grabs my arm and turns me around to face him.  "I have something that I wanna ask you."

I let go a long sigh and tilt my head in his direction.  "Yeah?"  He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing audible comes out.  This gesture only makes me more impatient.  "Spit it out Kyle.  I am really running late."

"Um. . .," He stutters nervously, something he rarely does.  "I guess it could wait until later."  He stares at the floor and I feel a little bit sorry for him.  I have known the guy for nearly ten years and he still is not able tell me his true feelings.  The poor boy has been in love with me since we first met.

After his response I reach for my robe and slide it over my naked body.  I glance behind me and notice him staring at me . . . and licking his lips.  I throw him a saucy look and bite my bottom lip.  He only growls and jumps to his feet, a little bit too quickly.

"Oww my leg," he whines while rubbing his thigh.  "I think you made me sprain my thigh."

"Don't blame that on me," I say while walking towards the exit.  "You are the one who wanted me against the wall."  I pause for a second to wait for one of his smart remarks, but to my surprise he doesn't say anything.  _Oh well_, I shrug while taking my leave of the dirty kitchen.

I head towards the bathroom to take a quick refreshing shower.  I can almost feel beads of water cascading down my body as I open the sheer shower curtain and step into the tub.  Taking showers is one of my favorite past times, I don't think that I could survive without being pummeled daily by little droplets of water.  I reach to activate the water and turn the knobs to my desired setting.  I only allow myself a couple of minutes to clean my body because of my urgent need to be to work on time.

After the quick shower, I rush to my room to get dressed in a dark pair of sweatpants with a sports bra and a matching jacket.  I think that it took me a total of two minutes to find and pack two sets of clothing for today's session.  Whenever I go to work I bring a few change of clothes just in case I stink and need to change or I meet up with a couple of friends and we decide to go clubbing.

I reach the door to our garage and open it. I almost smile in relief; my bike is right where I left it.  Not that I have any qualms in the safety of my bike.  It's just that it's a very dear possession of my mine (almost like a teddy bear of sorts) that gives me reassurance.  Every time I ride it I have this feeling of weightlessness and I feel absolutely free.

So I hop on my bike and reach for my black leather jacket to cover my cotton top.  I leave the hood of my sweat suit top out and cover my head with it.  You can't be too careful with the uncontrollable weather when you live in the rainy city; let me tell you, living in Seattle isn't all bright sunny days and warm weather, especially when it's summer.

As I make my way out of the garage, I am suddenly hit with an uneasy feeling deep down in my gut. "Something is not right."  I state quietly to myself as I progress to a traffic-free street that is rarely desolate.  _The weather isn't too bad either_ I note silently to myself while cruising listlessly down a five-lane highway.  I start to increase my speed, not really expecting to get pulled over.  The serenity of my surroundings is too peaceful to pass up and whenever something like this happens my thoughts start to wonder. 

My life consists of never-ending cycles of teaching dance by day, going clubbing by night, and driving my Harley (while unconsciously looking for trouble) every free chance that I get.  But I'm happy . . . I think (or so I keep telling myself).  I guess that I never really put any goals for myself to achieve.  I never really pictured myself as being a productive citizen that brings home the beacon, participates in neighborhood activities and take the initiative to involve myself in extreme political ventures such as voting.  I guess that I never really pictured myself as being a . . . well . . . an adult.

 But here I am, twenty years old; in another month I'll be twenty-one.  I'm half way dead.  Where has my life gone?

Sometimes I wonder about myself.  No one knows about the things that I can do or the terrible things that I have done.  I know that I haven't told anyone about my 'special abilities'. I can't even bring myself to tell Kyle that I can out bench press an entire football team or that I can clearly see objects more than a mile away.  Besides, I was never the one to openly express myself without the help of a psychiatrist.

I also wonder if I am the only person in the world with my unusual affliction.  Is there someone out there that has similar abilities?  I'd hate to be one of a kind, even though deep down in side of me it kinda makes me feel a little *special*.

Oh well . . . if I am one of a kind I can live with it . . . I guess.

~*~

There was something different about this female child.  She sensed it from the moment the being was created even though she inhabited a different world.  For some unexplained reason Ilúvatar placed the unusual young one in the care of Nienna, sister of the Fëanturi; griever of all (if you ask me, he did it because he was bored).

Nienna also sensed the child's life coming to an abrupt end and she wanted to deter this *special* human's final fate.  So she took it upon herself to prepare council with her ultimate superior without the knowledge of her peers.  For if her peers caught wind of HER *special* being's existence, IT would not belong to her anymore; she would be forced to share the strange being.

Of course Eru knew of her inner turmoil, for he is creator of all and is aware of all.

Now Nienna isn't a stingy individual, in fact she prides herself at being emotional in tune with everything that happens around her, she would gladly listen to anyone and everyone's problems without judgment.  She also freely shares her wisdom with all that are unwise.  She just does not have an interesting life.  She's lonely, she doesn't have a husband; in fact she doesn't even have a boyfriend!  Nienna wants something to call her own.  Without acknowledging her loneliness, Ilúvatar pitied his child and gave her a plaything named Jessica.  

After the council, he allowed Nienna to pull the human from its less than happy life on Earth to spend an eternity as Nienna's daughter on Middle Earth.

~☺~

**More to Come . . .**


End file.
